


Just Give Me One Thing (That I Can Hold On To)

by phdmama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blowjobs, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Romantic Fingering, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama
Summary: A snowstorm leads to a whole lot of fun, and a whole lot more, for one stranded traveler.(Note: apparently I have an issue because when I was editing this a bit, I somehow wrote another 2500 words for a new ending because I didn't like the other one, so here it is.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awriterwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/gifts).



> As always, I own nothing of these characters, nothing is based on real life, etc.
> 
> If you enjoy this, please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, they really make my day!
> 
> Feel free to come [come say hi on Tumblr!](http://phd-mama.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And this is two days late, but this is for my darling [Lisa!](http://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com/) Happy birthday, sweetheart, and [go read everything she's written!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites) You won't be disappointed!!
> 
> (And, come tell me if you figure out the significance of the title!!)

Louis stared at the flight information board first in confusion, and then in mounting rage. Cancelled. Cancelled. Cancelled. What the fuck? He noticed the queue forming at the gate desk, the harassed airline attendant speaking frantically into the phone, apparently calling for reinforcements. The guy looked familiar, and Louis realized that he’d seen him before on some of his flights to and from JFK. On his last flight they’d chatted about snowboarding and something else. What was it? Oh yeah, the attendant’s crazy Irish buddy.

Louis sighed, picking up his carry-on and slinging his computer bag over his shoulder and moving to the end of the line. All around him, people were talking on cell phones, looking irritated, and he heard the same snippet of conversation, over and over again. “All the flights are cancelled.” “Yeah, they’re predicting at least 2 feet of snow.” “I don’t know, mom, I’ll call you when I have it figured out.”  “I’m not going to make it tonight, baby, I’m so sorry.”

Not going to make it. Not going to make it. Not going to make it.

As Louis moved closer and closer to the head of the line, he could hear the attendant speaking calmly as the hysteria around him rose. “I know, sir, I’m so sorry. It’s Denver. It’s the weather. Yes, there’s nothing we can do, the FAA has closed the airport. Here’s a list of local hotels. I’d suggest calling immediately.”

By the time Louis approached, he had the speech memorized, so when the man opened his mouth, Louis just held up his hand. “Don’t bother, I already heard it. I’m mainly just wondering, how long do you think we’ll be stuck?”

The man sighed, running a hand through his hair, chestnut curls that were starting to droop. He looked up at Louis and did a small double-take, and then said, “Aren’t you a regular on the JFK-DEN run?”

Impressed that the man had recognized him, when he had to see hundreds of faces during a week, Louis said, “Uh, yeah. I work in Manhattan but our company has a Denver branch, so I’m out here pretty regularly. Was hoping to get home for the weekend, you know?”

The man grinned, and, oh wow. Wow, he was really pretty, with green eyes that seemed to actually sparkle in the light of the fluorescents overhead, disheveled curls and all. He raised one eyebrow and Louis groaned internally. He’d never mastered that skill, and it was so fucking hot. “Hot date?” The man teased, and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Oh ha ha. Not so much. Just my mate’s birthday, so I was hoping to get there in time for the party.”

“When is it?”

“Tomorrow night.”

The man’s face fell in what looked like sincere disappointment. “Sorry, love, that’s not going to happen. We’re definitely closed for at least 24 hours, and if it’s as bad as they’re predicting, it could very well be longer.”

“Shit.” Louis sighed again.

“I’m really sorry.”

Louis managed to find a smile in response to the real dismay on the other man’s face. “Not your fault, of course. Well, hand over that list, I’ve got to find a place to stay. Thanks....”

“Harry,” said the attendant, “My name’s Harry. Harry Styles. Good luck…”

“Louis,” Louis offered in return, “Louis Tomlinson. Thanks.” He grabbed the list Harry held out, and wandered off to find a quiet place to start making phone calls.

4 hours later, Louis wriggled in the uncomfortable lounge chair. He’d called every single hotel in within a 10 mile radius of the airport, and they were all full. He was stuck, and since this was weather and not a mechanical failure, the airline wasn’t obligated to do anything. He could see many other discouraged travelers clearly in the same scenario. About an hour ago, there’d been a mass exodus of airline and airport staff and personnel, and as far as Louis could see up and down the gateway, everything was dark and shuttered.

A security guard had reassured Louis that services would be back up and running tomorrow, “Probably not until 11 or so though, sir, we’ll have to see how long the storm sits on us, and then it’ll take some time to dig out. But we’re used to, so don’t you worry.” He’d wandered off, whistling cheerfully, and Louis was hopeful that at least he wouldn’t starve to death. He’d stocked up on some water, sandwiches and snacks, and texted his administrative assistant that he expected to be reimbursed for them, “$50, stupid airport prices.”  He snagged a couple of blankets from a passing flight attendant, and figured it was as good as it was going to get. Louis had always been a spontaneous and optimistic soul, and tended to view life’s inconveniences as adventures.

As he settled back down in the his seat, he heard a voice say, “Louis, right? You’re still here?”

He looked up and saw Harry looking back at him, concern written on his face.

“Yeah - no room at the Inn, so I guess I’ll be riding out the storm here. But wait, what are you still doing here? I thought they sent everyone home?”

Harry shrugged. “They did, I just had a couple of things to finish up, and then when I tried to get out of the garage, I slid into a ditch, so….” His voice trailed off. “Whatever, I’m on tomorrow morning anyway, so I figured, I’ll just spend the night in the staff lounge. I cleared it with my boss, and I’m getting a hazard bonus!” He sounded as if this were not only not an annoyance, but perhaps, spending the night at the airport was only the deepest, darkest desire of his heart, and that made Louis took a closer look. Sure, the guy was stupidly attractive, but he seemed also to have the same kind of worldview.

They looked at each other for a moment, and Harry asked, “Um, are you going to be okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Louis smiled. “They said folks should be back by midday tomorrow, and I’ve got food and stuff, so yeah. It’ll be fun.”

Harry looked as if he were about to say something more, and then Louis heard a woman’s voice from the next bank of chairs rising in frustration.

“I know you’re cold, baby. I’m sorry, everything’s closed now. I thought we’d be able to eat on the plane. I don’t have any money to get you something.”

Without thinking, Louis turned a bit and looked over. A woman, in far too thin a coat for Denver in December, was huddled up with a slender blond girl, who was about 8, if Louis was any judge of small girls, and he was. The girl was wearing a too-big sweatshirt, and her pants were too short, exposing her Darth Vader socks. When the woman noticed Louis glancing over, she raised her chin and looked away, and Louis could see the fading bruises on her face and throat.

Without thinking, Louis stood up, grabbed his things and walked toward them. They watched him, the girl with an open smile and the woman with a wary glare.

“Hey,” Louis said quietly, stopping a few feet away.

The little girl gave him a gap-toothed smile. “Hi, mister!”

Louis moved a bit closer. “I like your socks! My sister, Daisy is 9, and she’d love those socks too. Do you like Darth Vader?”

The little girl’s eyes widened and she grinned. “Darth Vader is AWESOME. Like, he’s a bad guy but he’s ALSO a sad guy! Mikey at school said that girls don’t get to like Darth Vader so I pushed him a puddle because that’s stupid. But I like Rey too. Does your sister like Rey?”

Louis snorted. “Oh yeah, she does. But BB-8 is her favorite.” They smiled at each in complete understanding of how awesome BB-8 was, and then Louis said, “Hey, do you think you guys could do me a favor?”

The woman, who had yet to speak, looked at him suspiciously. “That depends.”

“Well,” Louis held out the two blankets he’d grabbed, and the bag of food. “I have some extra blankets and food and stuff, and I really don’t want it to go to waste, so I was wondering if you’d take it off my hands.”

The woman stared at him and then said simply, “Why?”

Louis said, “My mom was once in a....tough situation, and some folks helped us.” The woman’s face softened as comprehension crossed it. “I’ve always tried to pay it forward, you know?” He shrugged.

The little girl looked at him and then said “Wait, are you a guardian angel??” She turned excitedly to her mother and hissed in a loud whisper, “Mom! MAMA! Do you remember that movie we watched with the angel who came and helped people? MAMA, I THINK THIS MISTER IS AN ANGEL.”

The woman closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, they shimmered with unshed tears. She stood up, and Louis handed over the blankets and food. “It’s just some sandwiches and fruit and snacks, but there’s some...uh, c-a-n-d-y in there.”

“CANDY?” Shouted the little girl, bouncing up and down excitedly, “There’s candy?!”

With that, the woman and Louis’s eyes met in amused resignation and Louis mouthed, “Sorry.”

The woman handed the bag over to the girl and said, “Kaitlyn, can you stand up and say thank you to…”

“Oh, I’m Louis.”

“Can you say thank you to Mr. Louis?”

The little girl stood up and said solemnly, “Thank you Mr. Louis.”

The woman smiled helplessly at him and said “I don’t even know what to say. I just...I can’t tell you what this means. Thank you.”

Louis shrugged uncomfortably, “Like I said, I was there.” He glanced down at Kaitlyn, “Do you have a safe destination?”

The woman nodded, shaking out one of the blankets and wrapping it around Kaitlyn who was now rummaging through the bag and saying excitedly, “MAMA! Look, there’s teeny tiny oranges!”

“We’re heading to my parents in Oakland. It’s going to be okay now, we just have to get there. I’m Anna, by the way.” She held out her hand and Louis shook it firmly. He pulled one of his cards out and handed it to her.

“Anna, I’m Louis. If there’s any way I can help…” his voice trailed off as Anna give him a quick, firm hug before stepping back, as if startled by her own behavior.

“You already have, Louis. You have no idea how much.” They smiled at each other and then Louis turned to  head back to where his bags were sitting. He realized that he’d completely forgotten about Harry, who was still standing there, watching him with an unreadable expression on his face.

As Louis approached him, he nodded firmly once, and then picked up Louis’s bags, swinging his carry on over his own shoulder and handing Louis his computer bag.

“C’mon, Louis. You’re coming with me.”

Louis stared at him in confusion and then scrambled after him as Harry walked briskly away from the lounge area.

“What? Wait! Where are you going?”

He thought he heard Anna snicker behind him and mutter “Good luck with that, angel man” as he chased Harry down the hall.

“Harry, hold up a minute! What is going on here?”

Harry stopped and looked at him. “Jesus, you don’t even know, do you. What you just did. You gave away all your food and blankets to that woman. You just knew what she needed and you...you just made a real difference in someone’s life, Louis. She’ll never forget that, and neither will I. I guess I just thought, well, I could make a difference for you. The lounge is way more comfortable than that seating area, and I didn’t think that lady would be comfortable being in a small room with two guys, even two…” Here he stopped suddenly and flushed an endearing red, “Two, uh…”

“Two what, Harry?” Louis asked interestedly, wondering where on earth Harry’s mind had gone.

“Two, you know, guys who wouldn’t be interested in her.”

Louis snorted. “Well spotted, Harold.”

Harry rolled his eyes back at Louis. “So, I figured, we’ve got blankets and candles in the staff lounge, it’s going to get cold when we lose electricity, the generators only power up vital systems, and apparently heat in the passenger and staff areas doesn’t count.” He continued, “And, there’s food and I’m pretty sure Niall stashed a bottle of whiskey too, if that’s the kind of thing you might like, and it’s going to be a long night, Louis.”

“Wait, we’re going to lose power?”

“Oh yeah,” Harry said casually, “We’re getting 2-3 feet of snow. We’re going to  lose power.”

Louis pictured being a dark room with Harry and gulped. This sort of felt like the beginning of one of those fanfics that Lottie was always reading quotes from. “Well, lead the way.”

About two thirds of the way down the hall, Harry turned down a narrow corridor marked Staff Only, and at the end of that, used a key to open a door marked Staff Lounge. He held the door and ushered Louis into the room.

It was a fairly small room with a battered linoleum floor, with lockers lining two of the walls. Louis could see a couple of doors off the back wall with the “Men” and “Women” labels scratched out. Someone had written over them, “Human.” There was an alcove off to the right that contained a sink, microwave,and fridge, separated from the main room by a counter. There was a kitchen table and chairs, fairly decrepit, and a very large, squishy couch with a long, low table in front of it. In the corner was an ancient-looking tv, and a bookshelf held a number of paperbacks. Harry set Louis’s bag down next to the couch, and gestured expansively. “Welcome to my humble home away from home.”

He moved further into the room, opened one cupboard and pulled out some blankets. He set them on the couch, and then unlocking a locker, he pulled out a set of soft looking clothes and a basket of shower products. “Um, I’m gonna take a quick shower and get changed into comfy clothes. Do you want to take one too? There’s showers in both the bathrooms. Also, you should plug your phone in, in case we lose power.”

Louis realized that he’d been awake for a while, and that a shower and comfier clothing was a good idea. He breathed a moment of gratitude that he had everything he needed in his carry on. Harry handed him a towel, and he headed into the bathroom. He eyed the tile floor but decided to ignore his misgivings. At least the water was hot and the pressure was strong, even better than his hotel in Denver.

After the shower, he pulled on sweats and his favorite soft green hoodie, ran the towel of his hair, and leaving it tousled, headed back out to the main room. When he came in, Harry looked up from sofa where he appeared to be building a nest from blankets. When their eyes met, Louis felt a sudden...something deep in the pit of his stomach. _Whoa_ he reminded himself, _he’s just taking pity on a stranded stranger, that’s all. Just because you’ve both already established that you’re not straight...doesn’t mean anything._

“Uh, Harry, what are you doing there, exactly?”

Harry looked down and blushed a bit. “Well, I figured we could just get settled in, maybe put a movie on until the power goes.” He had set candles out on the table, Louis noticed, and there was a pizza box on the coffee table, along with some fruit, and a bag of trail mix. “I, I had some leftovers from lunch and a few other things. There’s water or beer. I can’t find Niall’s whiskey.” Harry looked distressed at the level of hospitality he was not able to offer and Louis cracked up.

“Harry, it’s fine. I really don’t need whiskey. But a beer sounds great.” It was probably for the best, he thought resignedly, as he had been known to make some...let’s call them poor life choices after drinking whiskey.

And then, just as Harry had turned to him and said, “Do you want to put on a mov-”, the lights went out.

There was a moment of total silence and Louis realized that he had almost never been in such profound darkness before. Before he could panic, he felt Harry rummaging next to him, and then heard the click of a lighter and the small flame sprang into life next to him.

“Shit,” Harry muttered, disentangling himself from the blankets, “That was earlier than I was expecting it to happen.” Louis checked his phone, noting that it was still relatively early, and that he was thankfully at 100% battery life. There was a text from Liam that was simply a sad pouty face, and Louis snorted in response.

He slid back onto the couch, as Harry lit a few candles and set them on the table in front of them. Harry passed him a beer, and they settled themselves back in. Louis watched Harry out of the corner of his eye as the other man tipped his head back to drain the bottle, setting the empty down.

“So,” Louis broke the silence. “What now?”

He felt more than saw Harry shrug beside him. “Dunno. I’m not too tired yet, I guess we could just, I don’t know, talk?”

And so they did. As the candles burned down on the table, they talked. About work. About friends. About their families. About comic books. About music and shows they’d seen and books they’d read that changed their lives. Louis was delighted to learn that he and Harry had enough to in common to create a warm connection between them, and enough not in common to make him fascinating to talk to. Harry spoke slowly but thoughtfully and Louis found himself eagerly awaiting every word that came out of his mouth.

And then, Harry said, “So, what about dating?”

Louis put his beer down and slumped back against the couch. They’d both had a couple - enough to be a bit more relaxed, but he certainly wasn’t impaired. “What about it?”

He thought he felt Harry’s arm on the back of the couch by his head, and wondered if he was imaging the brush of fingers on the hair curling against the back of his neck. “Just, I’d think a guy like you probably isn’t single?”

Louis laughed, doing his best to keep the bitterness out of it, “Well, you’d be thinking wrong then, Styles. How about you?”

He felt it again, and realized that it was deliberate, the whisper of fingers through his hair that sent a shiver down his spine straight to his groin.

“Oh, you know,” Harry said lightly, “Single pringle ready to mingle, that’s me.”

“Oh really?” As Louis thought about it, he realized that not only was he, obviously, wildly attracted to Harry, but in the past several hours, he felt like he’d really started getting to know him. And Harry was…fascinating. Full of contradictions. “How long has it been?”

Harry shifted so he was closer to Louis, and pulled the blankets up over them both as the temperature in the room had started to drop now. “Let’s see, I had a serious boyfriend in college for 3 years, but when he graduated, it turned out that while I’d been making plans for us to live together and have a home and a dog and all that, he’d been make plans to move to LA with his girlfriend to break into the movie scene. It kind of put me off dating.” He gave a sad laugh and without thinking, Louis reached over and patted his thigh in solidarity.

“Aww, man, that sucks. Yeah, that’d be enough to put anyone off dating.” He realized that his hand was still on Harry’s thigh and without thinking, he gave an experimental squeeze to the firm muscle, feeling it leap beneath his fingers. He heard Harry take a slow, deep breath in and then felt Harry’s fingers resume their movement through his hair. He gave a short, silent, internal cheer, and said softly, “How long ago was that, Harry?”

“Oh, that was a couple of years ago. I was pretty upset, of course, but I decided I was still going to have the house and the dog and all that.”

“Shit,” Louis exclaimed, “You have a dog? Is it okay? What kind?” And all of a sudden, his arms were full of a very warm, large Harry, who was kissing him enthusiastically. It took his mouth about half a second to catch up and then he kissed Harry back, just as enthusiastically.

After a moment, Harry eased back, his eyes gleaming in the candlelight, a small smile playing across his face as he cupped Louis’s face with his warm hand. “Sorry, I just. You asked me if my dog was okay.”

Confused, Louis smiled back. “And that...inspires you to kiss people?”

“It’s just…” Harry breathed, “You’re so good, Louis. Like, you’re such a good person, and you’re so cute, and you’re right here and I just, god, I haven’t wanted to kiss someone in so long, but I just had to kiss you.” A sudden look of concern passed over his face, “Wait, was that okay? I mean, oh god, I just launched myself at you!”

Louis smothered a laugh and reached up, mirroring Harry’s hand on his own face as he traced his thumb over the cupid’s bow of Harry’s beautiful top lip. “Harry, believe me. I was a bit surprised but I am,” here he leaned and kissed Harry softly, “totally on board.”

He leaned back a bit, his heart pounding. It hadn’t been quite as long for him as for Harry, but he’d broken up with his last boyfriend about a year ago, and had been so focused on his work since that he hadn’t really had much interest in finding anyone else. Until now. “Anyway,” he said, “Your dog? They’re okay?”

“I love that you gender-neutral’d my dog.” Harry smiled. “He’s fine. As soon as I knew I wasn’t going to make it home, I called my neighbor Maeve and she got him. He *loves* going to her house. She’s a total maternal archetype but she never had kids, so her dogs are her babies. Whenever I bring Frank over, she always puts him in sweaters and feeds him doggie cake.” He pulled out his phone and opened it up to a photo of a very fluffy Keeshond wearing a large purple sweater and grinning, there was no other word for it, into the camera.

“Oh wow.” Louis wasn’t quite sure how to respond, but ended up with, “That’s a really purple sweater. Did she…” he couldn’t quite keep the laughter out of his voice, “Did she knit that for him herself?”

Harry said primly, “Don’t judge, Louis. Frank really likes that one.”

Louis gave a shout of laughter, “how many does he have?”

Harry tackled Louis back onto the couch and began kissing his way across Louis’s jaw, “Enough. Five. Maybe six. I don't know, stop distracting me with Frank’s sweater collection, Louis. I want to be kissing you!” As he worked his way to Louis’s neck and then over to the sensitive spot just under his ear, Louis couldn’t help the moan he heard come from his mouth and he arched up into Harry, though there were a pile of blankets between them.

He and Harry both froze at the sound, and then Harry pulled back, and in the low light, Louis could see his face looked a bit more serious than Louis would have preferred the man he was about to hook up with to look.

“Um,” Harry ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know, Louis, do you think we should talk about this?”

Harry moved back and Louis sat up. He rearranged himself so that the blankets were spread over the both of them, and then grabbed Harry’s arm, draping it around his own shoulders so he could tuck his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. He could hear Harry’s huff of amusement as he tightened his arm around Louis until they were properly snuggling.

“Well, Harry,” Louis said after a moment, because a really good snuggle should be appreciated, “I think you’re really cute, and really hot, and quite possibly one of the nicest people I’ve ever met, and we’re stuck here in the airport until at least tomorrow, and I’d love to do whatever you want to do.” He paused for a moment. “Well, wait. I don’t have any condoms with me so I don’t want to have sex. But other than that...well, I guess I’m pretty game for whatever you want. So...what do you want? I think it’s been longer for you than it has for me? I’d love to make you,” and here his hand began moving from Harry’s knee up to the inside of his thigh, “I’d really love to make you feel really good.”

“Oh my god,” Harry groaned, his legs dropping open as Louis moved his hand, “Uh, I’d like to, oh fuck that feels amazing, Lou, I’d like to...make you feel good too.”

“Well,” Louis said thoughtfully, as his hand moved slowly up the inside of Harry’s thigh, “Now that we’ve both established that we’re caring and generous lays, want to get specific?”

“”Can you…” Louis could feel Harry’s hips shifting on the couch, as if he were trying not to thrust into Louis’s hand, “Could you maybe...FUCK, Louis, please just touch me. God, I want you to touch me. It’s been so long.” Harry’s large hand dropped to his lap on top of Louis’s, and then he picked Louis’s hand up and moved it up, up, up until he pressed it gently into the impressive bulge that Harry was already sporting, gently cupping Louis’s hand around his rapidly hardening cock, where it was clear he was free balling it under his sweat pants.

“God, if I’d known you were going commando this whole time, I’m not sure I could have held out so long.”

Harry grinned as Louis slipped his hand under the elastic waistband of Harry’s sweats and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s length. Louis gave an approving murmur as Harry shuddered next to him, his arm tightening around Louis. For a moment, the only sounds in the room were Harry’s gasping breaths and shifting of his hips on the couch.

“That’s it, babe,” Louis murmured, loving the feel of Harry under his thumb, “fuck, that’s it.”

Harry moaned, long and low and then shuddered, as he turned his head to press his lips into Louis’s hair and then he was coming in his pants, sobbing out his orgasm as Louis worked him through it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” seemed to be all he could get out for a moment, and then he gave a short, happy, laugh. “Fuck, I’d be embarrassed at how quick that was except I feel way, way too good.” Louis stilled his hand, heart pounding, wondering if that were going to be it.

“Just...just give me a second, Lou. My heart’s still going a million miles a minute.” Harry picked up Louis’s hand from where it lay on his thigh and pressed a gentle kiss into his fingertips. “Fucking magic in these.”

Louis blushed and shifted. Things had gone so quickly he hadn’t even had a chance to get fully hard, so he wasn’t uncomfortable and from what Harry said, it sounded like things might get even more interesting.

Harry wriggled around beside him and Louis realized he was sliding his sticky pants down and off of him. He wiped some of the mess off of his body and then tossed the pants to the side. As he did so, the final candle guttered out and all of a sudden, it was pitch dark in the room.

“Well shit,” Harry said, sounding genuinely disappointed, “I’m not going to be able to see you come, am I.”

“Well,” Louis said, the dark making him brave, “Not tonight you won’t.”

There was a quick inhale next to him, and then Harry said, “I like the way you think, Louis Tomlinson.”

“So,” Louis grinned, “Don’t get me wrong, that was great. But I’m wondering if there’s…anything else on your agenda at the moment?”

In the dark, he felt Harry shift and move, and realized he was taking off his shirt. Which meant that he was naked. Here, in the dark, with Louis right now, he was totally, completely naked. As Harry moved over him, Louis frowned. “Wait, are you still wearing your socks?”

Harry pulled the blankets back up over them both, and efficiently maneuvered Louis around so he was lying on his back, rolling over on top of him so he was cradled between Louis’s legs. Louis’s half-hard dick started to take notice as Harry gently began shifting his hips, pressing down just where Louis wanted him to. It was so dark, it felt strangely intimate, to have Harry pressed so closely against him and not be able to see him.

Harry pressed down and whispered in Louis’s ear, “I am wearing my socks because my feet keep sticking out from under the blanket and it’s fucking freezing.” He sucked Louis’s earlobe in between his teeth and nibbled gently, and then began working his way down Louis’s neck to his collar bones. “Is that a problem for you?”

Louis arched up against him, running his hands up and down Harry’s broad, warm back, feeling every inch of Harry’s cock, soft but starting to pay attention now, pressed happily against his own.

“Uh, no…” He whispered mindlessly, “No, it’s not, FUCK,” he inhaled sharply, “It’s not a fucking problem, Jesus Christ, Harry.”

Harry sat up for a moment, pulled Louis upright and yanked his sweatshirt off of him and tossed it off to the side. Louis shivered as a rush of cold air slid through the gap in the blankets, but then Harry pressed him back down onto the couch, and he could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He felt Harry’s arms bracketing his body on the couch, and he carefully slid his hands up from wrists to biceps, feeling the strong cords of muscles and wishing that he could just *see* goddamn it.

Harry leaned down and kissed him, gently at first, but then the kiss shifted, turned hot and downright filthy in the dark, their tongues meeting as Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth. Harry moved until he was pressed against the back of the couch, lying shoulder to toe pressed against Louis. He slid his hand down Louis’s side and paused at the waistband of his slacks.

Louis enthusiastically shoved down his sweats and kicked them off the end of the couch, hoping the power would come back on before he had to leave. He felt Harry’s hand slide further down his bare hip, and it was as if it were leaving a trail of sparks just under the surface of Louis’s skin.

Louis rolled away from Harry and rooted around on the ground until he found the strap of his carryon. He yanked it towards him, and rummaged around in the outside compartment until his fingers closed around the familiar bottle. He heard Harry ask “Uh, Louis? What are you doing?”

Without saying a word, Louis turned back towards Harry, and reaching for his hand, pressed the bottle into it. He heard Harry inhale. “Are you sure, Louis?”

“Just, you know. Your fingers, Harry. But god, yes. I’m sure.” Louis inhaled deeply at the thought of Harry’s long, strong fingers. He heard the click of the bottle lid being opened, and felt the movement as Harry set it down, slicking up his fingers.

Harry then ducked under the covers and began kissing his way down slowly down Louis’s chest. He slid his hand, ghosting it over Louis’s achingly hard cock to cup his balls and then Louis felt the slicked up fingers press down his perineum until they reached his opening. The pressure increased and Louis gasped as Harry wrapped his other hand around his cock and then sucked the tip into his willing mouth.

The dark pressed around Louis like a sensory deprivation tank, and his focused narrowed until all he could feel was the wet warmth of Harry’s mouth on his cock and the pressure as one finger worked its way slowly into his body. Harry moved slowly but confidently and Louis muttered quietly, “You sure you haven’t done this for a couple years, dude? Because, SHIT!”

He heard Harry’s chuckle as he gave a shout, Harry crooking his finger _just so_ until Louis was seeing fireworks in the total darkness. One finger became two and Harry was fucking relentless until all too soon, Louis felt that familiar sensation. “Fuck Harry.” Eyes opened wide into the dark, he fumbled with the blankets, trying to pull them aside to warn Harry that he was so, so…”FUUUUCK.” And with a loud, long groan, he came, hard, not even caring in that moment that he had rudely come in Harry’s mouth with almost no warning at all, but from the way Harry was swallowing like a champ, he didn’t seem to be minding it too much, and from the sudden, sticky warmth on his thigh, he realized, not only did Harry not mind it, but he appeared to have come a second time. That was. That was very interesting, Louis thought fuzzily, and definitely warranted more contemplation when he wasn’t orgasm-stupid.

Too soon it was too much, and he finally managed to slide his hand under the tangle of covers and tap Harry gently on the head, who quickly pulled off and crawled his way out from under the pile of blankets.

Once again, the silence of the dark was broken only by their matching, gasping breaths. Harry wound himself around Louis and they somehow managed to make their bodies fit together in the space. After a moment, Louis said thoughtfully, “This is a surprisingly comfortable couch.”

Harry groaned in agreement. “This is my new fucking favoritest place ever. I’m going to have this couch bronzed. That was unbelievable.”

As Louis felt himself sinking into sleep, he held Harry closer and whispered, “This might be the best travel experience I’ve ever had, Mr. Harry Styles.”

Louis woke up to the glare of the overhead lights, wrapped up tight against Harry with his head on the other man’s broad chest. He let his eyes travel over the expanse of naked skin and they widened at the sight.

“You’re staring,” Harry’s morning voice was rough and gravely and fuck, if that didn’t do things to Louis, deep in his gut.

“You have, um,” he cleared his throat, mouth suddenly dry, “You have tattoos.”

Harry’s alabaster skin was scattered with tattoos, all of which had been hidden by work clothes and then his sweatshirt.

Louis dragged his eyes up to Harry’s face to meet his amused expression. “Given the art on your own skin, mate, I’m assuming it’s not a problem for you?”

Louis’s eyes were pulled back again to the sight, and he felt a sudden, visceral longing to map every single one of them. With his tongue. To lay Harry out and learn every inch of his body, become familiar with every sound Harry might make in the throes of passion. Shit. That thinking was not the kind of thinking you had about a one-night stand. That kind of work could take a long time. It could take a lifetime.

 _You know_ his treacherous mind supplied, _You have to meet your future husband some time._

“No…” he breathed belatedly, realizing he hadn’t answered Harry’s question. “No, it’s really really not.”

And with that, Louis realized, any slight awkwardness between them was swept away. He wriggled down the couch to grab his phone, snickering as he brushed up against Harry’s spectacular morning hard-on. He checked the time, shocked to realize that it was past 8, and that he’d slept well for so long.

He felt Harry move closer, pressing up against him. “So...I was thinking we could both probably use a shower. And, it would be more environmentally conscious to shower together, don’t you think? Now that we’ve...gotten to know each other a bit?”

Louis glanced over his shoulder, and grinned at Harry’s innocent expression, which was belied by his sparkling eyes. He rolled on the narrow couch back up against Harry, so that he could also feel the impressive boner that Louis was also rocking. Harry hissed as Louis pressed up against him. “Well, that does seem like the responsible thing to do. And, honestly, now that I’ve seen you in the light…” His voice trailed off as he tried to find a non-creepy or way-too-much-too-soon version of the end of the sentence.

Harry pressed a surprisingly sweet kiss against his lips and murmured, “Me too, Lou. Me too.”

They grabbed their shower things, Harry snagged a pile of fresh towels from the supply cupboard, and they made their way into the bathroom. At first, it seemed to Louis that they were simply going to be businesses-like about this, until Harry began running his hands up and down Louis’s back, and Louis could feel his erection, which had flagged as they’d been attending to matters of personal hygiene, begin to perk up again.

Louis reached around the shower curtain, grabbed one of the towels and dropped it on the shower floor in front of Harry, and sank to his knees, bring him eye to eye, so to speak, with Harry’s cock, which, shit, was lovely. Louis licked his lips and looked up through his lashes to where Harry was staring down at him like Louis was a work of art.

Louis let the eager anticipation he was feeling color his voice as he said, “Oh man, I am going to **enjoy** this.”

Harry opened his mouth as if to make a token protest and then gasped, slumping back against the tiled wall as Louis swallowed him down.

Harry was big, to be sure, and Louis had never really loved deep throating - he’d always prided himself on quality over quantity, as it were, so he focused his efforts on the sensitive head and skin below, using his hand to cover everything he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

He felt Harry rummaging around on the shelf and then a bottle was tapped against the hand that wasn’t holding Harry’s cock. Louis paused, and grinned at the Burt’s Bees Mango Conditioner he was now holding.

“Food grade ingredients, very thoughtful, Harry.” Harry was still staring down at him as if he couldn’t quite believe what was happening, but managed a grin as Louis poured a dollop of the conditioner onto his hand and then slicked up the base of Harry’s cock.

“Fuck, fuck, Louis, that’s so good. OMG.”

Louis sucked him down again, and Harry moaned as Louis laved his tongue over the sensitive tip of his cock. Louis licked and sucked, noting when Harry seemed to get louder, his voice going deeper. He slid his hand down, first cupping Harry’s balls and then further down still to run his slick fingers down Harry’s perineum until he pressed against the furled skin of Harry’s opening.

At that Harry shouted, “Fuck, Louis, you’re making me come, fuck, FUCK!” And Louis pulled off as Harry started to come, letting his release stripe his face and chin as he closed his eyes. There was something so hot, so powerful about being the cause of another man’s undoing like this.

After a moment, he heard Harry say reverently, “Jesus Christ, Louis, just look at you. How did I get so fucking lucky?”

Louis opened his eyes and took an experimental lick of Harry’s come. “You must eat a lot of fruit,” he observed.

At that, Harry snorted, and pulled Louis to his feet, who groaned a bit at the ache in his knees. He ducked his face under the spray and rinsed off, then turned back to Harry who was still leaning propped against the rear wall of the shower. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Harry grab the bottle of condition, pour a healthy squirt into his hand and then smear it up the inside of his thighs. Oh. OH. Harry crossed one leg over the other, and then pulled Louis in.

“C’mon,”  he whispered, wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight against wet warmth of his body, “C’mon, fuck my thighs.”

Louis pressed himself chest-to-chest with Harry, bracing his arms on the wall behind him, and slid his cock into that slick, tight heat, and groaned at the overwhelming sensation. He began to move, slowly at first until Harry whispered, “I’ve got you, Lou, c’mon. I won’t break.”

Lous could still taste the traces of Harry on his tongue, the steamy air was heavy with the scent of sex and mango, and the feel of Harry’s strong body next to his sent his hips pistoning as he moved faster and faster, chasing his own release. “You feel so amazing, Jesus.” Closer and closer now, Louis lost himself to the power of the feeling building deep in his gut.

He could hear Harry whispering in his ear, “C’mon, baby, let go, I want to see you come, c’mon Lou,” until finally he heard his own deep, guttural moan as the tension peaked and ricocheted back, his vision temporarily whiting out as he came between Harry’s clenched thighs.

As Louis came back to himself, he realized that his legs were shaking and he was going to need to sit down fairly soon. Impressed that the water had stayed hot through all of their escapades, he pulled back from Harry and whispered, “I don’t think this shower was as environmentally conscious as we hoped it would be.”

Harry snorted at that, and opened his eyes, peeling his head off of the wall where he’d been leaning it. He looked as wrecked as Louis felt, eyes slightly glassy, mouth swollen from kisses. “Let’s, uh, get rinsed off and get out of here, huh?”

As they finished drying off and getting dressed, the silence between them felt, not uncomfortable, Louis thought, but more anticipatory, as if each man were waiting for the other to say something. The moment was broken when Harry glanced at his phone and swore. “Shit, I’m going to have to get down to work soon. Damn it, I wanted to take you out for breakfast.”

“Yeah, I guess I’ve got to figure out what I’m doing too,” Louis agreed. As they finished gathering their things, Harry paused, laying a hand on Louis’s arm. “Louis, I just have to say, last night, this morning, it was extraordinary.” His green eyes were earnest as he continued, “And, well, I’ll respect whatever you choose, but I’d really like it if this wasn’t a one-off.”

Louis laughed in relief. “Same, Curly, absolutely the same.” Louis had a sense that a man like Harry didn’t come around very often, and he knew that if he didn’t at least try, he would regret it for the rest of this life.

Harry quickly dumped their used linens into the large laundry hamper, and they made their way out of the staff lounge. Louis felt a pang of regret as they left. It had been an amazing interlude, unlike anything he had ever experienced, and he wondered a bit anxiously if their connection could hold in the cold, hard light of day.

Apparently he and Harry had been in the shower longer than he’d realized, as up and down the hallway he could see activity. When they got to the Concourse, Louis paused, wondering what exactly he should do with himself now. He was scheduled to be back in Denver on Tuesday, and given the way the plows were hard at work outside, it looked like there might be some flights leaving today, but, he realized, he was in no hurry to get back to Manhattan. Without thinking, he voiced as much to Harry.

As they walked towards the same desk Harry had been stationed at the day before, Harry cleared his throat. “Um, this might sound crazy, but…” His voice trailed off and he looked away, almost embarrassed. “So, I’m off tomorrow and Monday, and if you wanted to, you could come stay with me.”

Louis’s eyes widened as he quickly calculated the possibilities. Mistaking his silence for disagreement, Harry’s face dropped and he said, “No, I know, you’re right, it’s crazy, isn’t it? I mean, we just met and…”

Louis stood on his tiptoes and silenced Harry with a kiss that was far too thorough for their location. “Shut up. I’d love to. I think that could totally work, and yes, I know it’s craz-mph” His thoughts were cut off as Harry kissed him back, just as thoroughly.

As they eased back, smiling at each other, they were interrupted by a small voice saying, “Hey! Hey Mr. Louis!” and when Louis turned, Kaylie and Anna were standing there, grinning at them, Kaylie with wholehearted enthusiasm and Anna with a knowing smirk.

As Kaylie began chattering at him with renewed vigor, Harry pressed another kiss to Louis’s lips and whispered, “I’m off work at 5, want to meet back here?” Louis nodded as he listened to the little girl.

“So! Mr. Louis! I ate two sandwiches and all the nuts and 5, FIVE of those little oranges, and then Mama let me have the candy, and hey, Mr. Louis, is that your special friend? Mama thought that was maybe your special friend! Does he work here at the airport, Mr. Louis? I think that would be really cool! We have a new plane to go on, Mr. Louis, and we’re leaving in a couple of hours!”

Louis grinned down at the little girl as Anna said, “Kaylie, goodness, let Mr. Louis have a moment to gather his thoughts! I think they’re a bit scrambled right now.”

Louis shook his head, amused at how transparent he apparently was, and turned to the little girl. “Hey, Kaylie, want to help me find something good for breakfast?” Without looking at Anna, he added, “My treat, I hate to eat all by myself.”

He met Anna’s eyes, and added, “Please, apparently I’m going to be here all day, let me take you out for breakfast before you get on your plane.”

She sighed. “Why are you being so kind?”

Louis just smiled gently. “Because I can be. Because I like your kid. Because no one ever called me an angel before.”

After a decadent breakfast of “All the things, Mr. Louis? We’re having all the things?”, Louis saw Anna and Kaylie off at their gate. As she stood to board the plane, Anna grabbed Louis and hugged him firmly. “That boy better be good to you,” she said firmly, and Louis grinned amused that she had apparently appointed herself his new protector.

“I think,” he said honestly, “I really think he will be.”

He spent the day making phone calls, responding to emails, and getting enough work done so that he could justify taking Monday off. His PA emailed him his hotel reservations for Tuesday, and his new flight information for the following week, and Louis laughed at the commentary on how “impressed” his bosses were at his flexibility over the travel issues he’d had. _Little did they know,_ he thought, _that it may be the best thing that ever happened to me._

Finally, he was in the car with Harry, and they pulled into the happily plowed driveway of a cozy looking cottage in a small, friendly-feeling neighborhood. They got out the car, and Harry led the way up the path. When Louis commented on the fact that he was already cleared out, Harry just grinned. “My neighbor, Alexa, she’s 15 and loves to snowblow, so she always clears me out and I give her $30, it’s a win-win situation.”

Louis looked around interestedly as Harry flipped on lights. The cottage was small, and even not knowing Harry that well, Louis could tell it was all him. The walls were filled with interesting art., photographs and posters. The furniture was sturdy and comfortable looking, and there were books and warm throws scattered around. It was a bit messy, and Harry blushed as he cleared a couple of dishes off of the coffee table until Louis said, “Harry. Stop. Don’t worry about it, please.”

He followed Harry into the kitchen, and Harry said, “Why don’t you put the kettle on and make some tea? I’m going to run next door to Maeve’s to get Frank. He, uh, he loves the snow so it’s going to get a bit chaotic.” He showed Louis where the tea fixing were, and Louis puttered around as he watched Harry pull on ski pants and big boots, a heavy coat, hat, scarf and gloves, as he prepared to wade through the back yard to his neighbor’s.

About 15 minutes later, as he was sipping his tea, he heard an enthusiastic barking, and glancing out the window, he burst out laughing, as he watched Frank, in his large purple sweater, bounding through the snow, leaping in joy and barking in ecstasy as he jumped on to Harry, knocking him into a snowbank, where he lay, laughing. He watched Harry wrap his arms around the enthusiastic dog, and felt his heart expand. It wasn’t love, not yet. But it could be, he could already tell, and wasn’t that wonderful?

It took Frank another half hour to calm down, and when he and Harry entered the kitchen through the back door, Louis was waiting with a pile of beach towels that he’d found in the laundry room. He tossed them to Harry without a word, who grinned and carefully rubbed the dog down, while issuing soft commands. “Wait, wait. Frank. Good boy. Such a good dog!”

Finally, he deemed Frank dry and let go of his collar, and the dog ran to Louis, sniffing him excitedly.

Louis looked up and his eyes met Harry’s, green eyes gazing into blue, and, Louis realized, this was it. He knew, no matter how crazy it seemed, that this was it for him, and to look at Harry, he thought Harry knew it too. They held each other's gaze for another moment, and Louis felt breathless.

Then Harry spoke. “Louis? I’d like you to meet Frank.” At this, Frank plopped down onto his butt, tongue lolling as he grinned at Louis and held up a paw to shake.

“Frank, this is Louis. He’s staying.”


End file.
